


La société des anonymes

by Lazeleh



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, c'est pas du très très lourd, crack fic pour certaine, prompt
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 03:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazeleh/pseuds/Lazeleh
Summary: Après demandes, je publie ici tous les prompts / sujets qu'on m'a envoyée sur Curious Cat et auxquels j'ai dû répondre. Recueil sans grande prétention donc, mais qui appartient aux anonymes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Recueil donc, qu'on m'a demandé après avoir participé à un petit challenge de prompt sur mon curious cat. Les anonymes étaient libre de m'envoyé un sujet et je devis écrire quelque chose dessus. Des mini-fics donc et qui ne sont pas je l'avoue, très intéressantes. Peut être que la spontanéité du récit peut intriguer, mais je n'en suis pas fan. Je vous ai habitué à mieux quand même. Mais bref, il faut bien garder une trace et ça fera plaisir à mes followers de twitter que je remercie au passage pour l'intérêt qu'ils ont porté à ce petit jeu là. 
> 
> La plus part des textes seront repris tel quel (avec un minimum de correction) et seront que très peu retouchés. Je posterai l'intégralité du message ou presque, que ce soit dans la question ou dans la réponse. 
> 
> Voilà bonne lecture malgré tout !

Message : " _Écris un petit paragraphe de bartheill tout mignon (avec les chevilles c'est un bonus)_ "

Réponse : 

"

_Ça fait 10 000 ans j'ai pas écrit de Bartheill mais bon allons y :_

  
  
Quand Martin joue de la guitare, c'est toujours un moment un peu privilégié. On écoute en silence, les yeux dans le vagues ou rivés sur les doigts qui changent d'accords.   
  
Martin jouait souvent de l’acoustique, mais ce soir-là, il avait sorti son ampli et sa guitare électrique - une Jazz Master-. Il s'installa sur le canapé, les jambes étendues, au repos sur les genoux de Yann. Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, mais ça suffisait amplement.

 

Ils étaient fatigués, surtout le reporter qui sortait souvent sa guitare dans ces cas-là, même s'il ne jouait pas de morceaux précis. Ce soir-là ne fit pas exception, et un peu mal installé, il commença à faire quelques accords, çà et là, l'esprit ailleurs.

 

Yann se détendait aussi, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Ses doigts caressaient doucement les jambes de Martin qui ne fit rien pour le dégager. Les notes qui suivaient étaient mélancoliques, un peu nostalgiques aussi. Elles se lisaient sur son visage triste et morne. Ça lui arrivait souvent, et Yann, de plus en plus, restait auprès de lui. Les mots ne s'échangeaient pas, pas plus que les larmes, mais tous les deux se comprenaient et s'encourageaient. Un accord tacite, presque intime, qu’eux seuls en connaissaient les parties.

Au bout d'un moment, Yann se leva en soulevant délicatement les jambes de Martin pour ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il jouait.

  
-Je vais chercher à boire, murmura le plus vieux.

   
-D'accord, répondit simplement Martin, le regard vague alors que ses mains continuaient à danser sur les cordes. 

  
Avant de disparaître, une main sur l'accoudoir, Yann se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de Martin. Ca ne dura que quelques secondes, et l'autre ne réagit pas plus que cela. Seuls ses yeux se fermèrent au contact doux de la bouche de Yann contre la sienne. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Yann faisait souvent ça, et lui aussi. Ca les réconfortait et ça leur permettait, tout à fait simplement, d'apprécier la chaleur humaine dans sa forme la plus pure.

  
Quand Yann sortit de la pièce, le regard de Martin fixait toujours le mur en face de lui. Il dériva quelques secondes plus tard vers la fenêtre. Le ciel était noir, illuminé par les lumières de Paris.   
Martin se dit platement qu'il ne pourrait trouver meilleure écoute que dans la présence de Yann, et non plus dans les étoiles mortes de la ville. 

 

  
  
  
_Je ne me suis pas relue mais c'est un petit challenge donc bon. Je te conseil de l'écouter avec la chanson Ode to Viceroy de Macdemarco, basiquement ce paragraphe tient son ambiance de cette chanson ;)_

_"_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Message :** " _Étienne et Azzeddine ❤"_

**Réponse:**

**"** _Je n'ai j a m a i s écrit sur ce pairing mais allons y, il y a un début à chaque pizza._

 

-Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi hein ? demanda doucement Etienne d'une voix calme et posée contre l'épaule d'Azzedine.

  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules, l'air préoccupé. Tous deux étaient sur le toit de Bangumi, seuls. Il était dix-sept heures passées et le soleil commençait à descendre lentement de son astre imaginaire.

  
-C'est pas une question de confiance, murmura Azzedine. C'est plus..Tu sais, personnel ? J'aime pas m'impliquer aussi crument dans mon travail mais là... je pouvais pas faire autrement.

  
Etienne hocha la tête. Sa main vint discrètement caresser celle d'Azzedine qui était posée sur son genou.

  
-Qui a vu ton reportage ?

  
-Yann et Laurent.

  
-Et qu'en ont-ils pensé?

  
-Yann a trouvé ça vraiment super, Laurent a dit que ça risquait de faire du bruit.

  
Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres d'Etienne. Azzedine lui lança un regard interrogateur.

  
-Rien, rien, répondit Etienne à la question silencieuse de son compagnon. Juste, tes reportages sont toujours excellents, surtout quand il s'agit de faits de société importants. 

  
-Tu le penses vraiment? 

  
-Oui.

  
Etienne se redressa et déposa ses lèvres contre celle d'Azzedine. Le rouge leur monta aux oreilles et tout en douceur, ils approfondirent le baiser, sans se presser. L'expression simple de leurs sentiments partagés et de l'amour naissant qui les liait, encore naïf du monde qui tournait autour d'eux.

  
-Peu importe ce qu'il en ressortira, je sais que tu auras fait les bon choix, souffla Etienne contre les lèvres d'Azzedine.

 

 Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser son front contre le sien.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, à profiter de respiration de l'autre et des bruits constants de la capitale autour d'eux. 

  
-Merci d'être là, murmura Azzedine.

  
Il y eut un petit temps de flottement, figé  dans le hasard, comme une seconde perdue et qui ne faisait ni sa durée si sa longévité.Au fond subsistait toujours la peur et  l’angoisse, même dans les esprits les plus reculés.

 

 Etienne le sentit, et sans un mot, il prit la main d'Azzedine dans la sienne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honnêtement je n'ai aucune explication pour ce texte qui a du être posté en quatre parties sur curious cat.

Message : "Ecrit un mini dément aussi stp <3 Parce que les fics c'est trop la dèche en ce moment wsh"

Réponse :

"Première fois que j'écrit une crack fic, c'est à dire une fic à prendre au 1000éme degré, très franchement, y a rien qui est sérieux, le plot, les personnages et les dialogues, tout est complètement stupide et j'assume qu'à moitié d'avoir écrit ça bouhou. Bref au programme Martin qui a des problèmes de gestion de la colère et du dément sans chill et sans limites (c'est pas légal à ce niveau là). So désolée pour ce moment de perdition intellectuelle.  

 

Martin adorait Hugo, vraiment, de tout son cœur. C’était son meilleur ami, sa fureur de vivre, son sang, son aile droite de la politique, ses accords de Genève, sa non-objectivité journalistique, sa tournée, son double, son frère qui a manqué sur l’acte de naissance, son tout quoi. Il l’aimait comme jamais on pouvait aimer un Bro™ mais parfois, oui parfois, Martin avait juste envie de l’encastrer dans un mur. On pourrait croire que c’était quand le jeune éphèbe se pavanait sur le plateau à la façon d’une Mante Religieuse sous crack, mais Martin en faisait de même quand il s’agissait de montrer sa nouvelle chemise achetée 5€ chez Aliexpress. Non Martin pouvait tout à fait le supporter faire toutes ses manières de jeune premier.

Mais si Martin était d’une patience extrême vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami, vis-à-vis de son travail, c’était une autre affaire. Le reporter aimait son travail du mieux qu’on pouvait aimer un travail sous une aire néolibérale destructrice de l’environnement et promotrice de l’oppression de classe. Alors bien sûr, il aimait bien le faire, son travail. Etre chouchou des médias c’était aussi éviter les faux pas, autrement il pouvait craindre de ne plus trouver sa crédibilité auprès de ses confrères de L’Expresse ou de (placez n’importe quel médias centriste randoms).

C’était pour ça, en quelques sortes, que Martin ne pouvait, mais alors pas du tout, le supporter quand son meilleur ami  f l i r t a i t  au travail, au bureau en face du sien, avec un collègue.

Avec Vincent. 

Ce n’était pas vraiment une question de savoir que les deux étaient possiblement dotés d’une bit- des attributs masculins de base. Tous au sein de la boîte étaient plus ou moins  #LGBT ou #LGBTFriendly (barrez la mention  inutile), mais bizarrement, tout à fait par hasard, Martin, se disait qu’ils étaient juste en train d’encu- d’outre passer les règles de la bienséance moderne. Alors oui, Martin avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir détruire la carrière à Hollywood de son cher meilleur ami.

-Mais non tu mens, pouffa Hugo, quand Vincent lui murmura quelque chose à l’oreille.

-Si, si, et pas qu’un peu, roucoula Vincent en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

-Tout est passé ? s’exclama le journaliste à voix basse.

Vincent hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour éviter de rire. Hugo prononça un « wouah », les yeux pris au fait d’une nouvelle apparemment surprenante.

Martin les fixait déjà depuis deux minutes, les orbes en feux et les poings serrés. A ses côtés, Lilia semblait compatissante, elle-même victime des méandres que formait le couple pas encore en couple. Ils avaient tout un programme à terminer avant la fin de la journée et ce n’était pas ces deux idiots qui allaient les en empêcher.

-Ca a dû faire mal, commenta Hugo, toujours aussi choqué par les révélations douteuses de son ami.

-Hum oui j’imagine, ronronna Vincent.

Il fit un mouvement invisible pour tous, sous la table et le corps entier d’Hugo se tendit. Il jeta un regard désespéré au comédien qui fit comme si de rien n’était. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de réitérer son mouvement et cette fois Hugo lâcha un bruit absolument pas anodin qui fit rougir tous ceux présents à moins de dix mètres. Le pauvre journaliste plaça une main devant sa bouche en papillonnant des yeux, surement dans l’espoir que personne ne les remarque.

Sauf que tout le monde les avait plus ou moins cramé, à commencer par le camp d’en face.

-Martin…interpella Lilia à voix basse, tu crois qu’ils font quoi là.

Martin secoua la tête avec le visage d’un Bro™ qui vient d’être trahi par son autre Bro™. Il se mordit dramatiquement la lèvre puis laissa échapper un soupir de colère.

-C’est évident pourtant, c’est même illégal de faire ça sur la voie publique, commença Martin.

-Martin un Open Space n’est pas la voie publique, le coupa Lilia.

-C’est la même. Bref, ce que je veux te dire là, c’est que maintenant tout de suite Vincent est surement en train de le bran-

-Ah !

Un autre cri étouffé parvint à leurs oreilles et instantanément leurs joues devinrent toute rouges. Il était alors difficile de savoir qui était le plus gêné/choqué/perturbé/en pls/sur le sol entre Hugo, Lilia et Martin.

Le regard de ce dernier rencontra celui voilé par le désir de son Bro™ déchu. Et en cet instant, il ne savait pas vraiment s’il avait envie de le claquer ou de l’embrasser pour le faire taire. Son trouble ne sembla pas faire écho à celui de Lilia qui tentait d’analyser la situation de façon rationnelle en se rappelant ses cours de philosophie kantienne et cartésiennes. Après mures réflexions dans un temps de quatre secondes, elle en revint à la conclusion implacable que :

-C’est sombre ce qu’ils font.

Son jugement était sans appel, et Martin ne pouvait qu’être d’accord.

-Tu n’imagine pas à quel point, dit-il en fixant Hugo, se sentant délaissé par son meilleur ami. Faire ça en plein travail, à moi, Lilia, à moi, son Bro™, tu comprends ?

Lilia acquiesça, elle aussi touchée par ce manque flagrant de solidarité.

Hugo enfouit sa tête entre ses bras, couché sur à présent sur le bureau. Son corps tout entier tremblait et heureusement que derrières eux se trouvait un mur parce que quiconque se serait retourné aurait vu le crime en pleine action.

Un autre gémissement perdu échappa à Hugo et Martin en eut assez, il se redressa, poussant son macbook avec la grâce du pélican.

-Vincent arrête ce que t’es en train de faire.

Le comédien fit mine de le remarquer et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon petit Martin.

Son bras caché sous la table effectua un mouvement nonchalant et Hugo releva la tête d’un coup en respirant longuement. Il se mordit la lèvre avec l’espérance que son regard ne croise pas encore une fois celui de Martin.

-C’est ça prend-moi pour un con, réitéra le journaliste, tu vois pas que tu le fais souffrir là ?

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-Je croyais que tu étais énervé contre lui ? Ou alors tu as changé ton état d’esprit.

Martin rougit une fois de plus.

-Arrête c’est tout, ça nous empêche de bosser Lilia et moi.

Vincent fit un mouvement entendu de sa main libre.

\- Aucun souci Martin, laisse lui juste le temps de venir d’accord ?

Et Martin ne savait pas trop si c’était son célibat, ses crises sentimentales ou le fait que c’était l’une des phrases les plus connotées et parfaitement mal tournées qu’il ait entendu depuis des semaines déjà, mais il sentit son pou s’accélérer. Clairement il ne savait pas s’il était turn on (excité quoi mais j’avais envie de mettre cette expression là en anglais donc fight me si t’es pas d’accord.) ou simplement au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il s’enfonça dans son siège sans même regarder Lilia qui semblait elle aussi avoir rendu les armes. Hugo quant à lui, et bien il ne lui restait (apparemment) plus beaucoup de temps alors Vincent termina son ouvrage en ce qui parut des heures pour le pauvre Martin actuellement confronté à ses propres démons.

Lilia passa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Vincent, maintenant citoyen libre, se pencha vers eux.

-Je réitère mon propos, indiqua la jeune fille, c’était parfaitement et cruellement sombre ce que vous avez fait tous les deux.

Le comédien haussa les épaules.

-L’Open Space était pratiquement vide, vous auriez pu vous déplacez ailleurs non ?

-C’est ça, tu sais que c’est illégal ça ?

Vincent émit un petit rire mais il acquiesça tout de même. Hugo se redressa finalement en prenant une grande respiration.

-Wouah, souffla-t-il en se passant une dans ses cheveux. C’était archi dingue, mieux que la dernière fois dans l’ascenseur.

Martin et Lilia s’étouffèrent.

-Dans quoi ? bredouilla Martin, les yeux écarquillés.

Hugo bailla puis bougea la main de façon totalement stupide afin de donner un semblant d’activité motrice logique à son prochain propos.

-L’ascenseur. C’est comme ça que tout a commencé, je suis rentré, il est rentré, on s’est regardé et j’ai ban-

-Stop, coupa Lilia, on a compris.

Il y eut un lourd silence équivoque puis quelqu’un entra dans la pièce en courant. La personne s’arrêta près de leur bureau, l’air un peu pressée.

Yann, le seul, l’unique.

-Martin ? Faudrait qu’on parle tous deux.

Martin sentit les regards inquisiteurs de ses amis un peu partout sur son corps. Yann lui fit un doux sourire, pas du tout réceptif aux hormones de jugements qui émanaient de ses employés.

-Où ça ? demanda Martin d’une petite voix.

Yann haussa les épaules, l’air de rien.

-A côté de l’ascenseur ?

Et Martin sut qu’il était fichu. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Au plaisir de vous retrouvez ailleurs et merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
